


Cotton Candy (Sticky and Sweet)

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Taichi is asleep. Akutsu thinks.
Relationships: Akutsu Jin/Dan Taichi
Kudos: 19





	Cotton Candy (Sticky and Sweet)

Taichi has fallen asleep against his arm.

Akutsu has half a mind to shake him awake, maybe make some snide remark on how Taichi’s the one who wanted to see this stupid movie in the first place. Instead he finds himself reaching for the remote, turning down the volume even as he shifts his position to allow Taichi to fall closer to his side. He’s probably exhausted himself with training again, the little idiot.

Taichi is like cotton candy, Akutsu finds himself thinking, sweet and fluffy and all too easy to tear apart. He’s so open and trusting, so unable to see fault in others even as he picks apart all his own failings, that it would be awfully easy for some malicious person to take advantage of him, to break him utterly.

That could be Akutsu. No doubt many people already think it will be one day, if they’re not wondering how he hasn’t already done something utterly horrid. However, Akutsu does hate being predictable. He’s got plenty of idiots to beat up anyway, and that includes anyone stupid enough to try to mess with Taichi. It’s as good an excuse as any to take his frustrations out on someone. Taichi seems terribly small and scrawny, still, though he’s been growing like a weed lately, stretching up closer to Akutsu’s height by the day. He’s even growing some muscle, though not a lot. Some day he might actually look like an athlete, if he keeps working at it, though Akutsu will probably always see him as the small brat he first met. That’s certainly what he sees now, with the small body curled up to his side, warm and sweet and so very trusting.

Akutsu reaches an arm around Taichi for some warmth. The little fool’s going to catch a cold or something, and Sengoku will find some way to blame Akutsu for it, and that’s just going to be fucking annoying.

Akutsu doesn’t know why Taichi looks at him and sees something good, something worth aspiring to. Hell, he’s not entirely sure what Taichi sees, exactly, except clearly it’s something that’s making his eyes sparkle. That sparkle does strange things to Akutsu, much though he hates to admit it. It makes him want to make sure those eyes never stop sparkling. It makes him wish Taichi keeps watching him with those shiny eyes.

It makes him want to be the person Taichi sees in him.

The movie is ending, he notes with lazy indifference, and Taichi hasn’t stirred. Well, no matter. Akutsu’s in no hurry to get up just yet.

He’s just fine right here, with cotton candy sticking to his side.


End file.
